1. Field
Example embodiments relate to transistors, methods of manufacturing the same, and electronic devices including transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors are used as switching devices and driving devices in electronic devices. Because thin film transistors (TFTs) may be formed on glass substrates or plastic substrates, they are used in flat panel display apparatuses, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light emitting display (OLED) devices, and the like.
To improve operating characteristics of TFTs, channel layers may be formed as oxide layers with relatively high carrier mobility. Conventionally, however, characteristics of these transistors may not be maintained constant or substantially constant because oxide layers are relatively sensitive to their external environment, such as light or moisture, and have relatively low thermal stability.